Sleepless Night
by love.u.always.mom
Summary: What happens when Hermione can't sleep and runs into Remus Lupin in the library of Grimmauld Place late one night? Hermione/Remus lemons, rated 'M' for a reason! One-shot. If you recognize it, it's not mine. R&R!


Hermione Granger couldn't sleep. Two years after the war found her living in Grimmauld Place with Remus Lupin, after Harry and Ginny had married, and fixed up Harry's childhood - or rather, babyhood home in Godric's Hollow. Formerly headquarters for the order, the house had originally been quite lively, but after the war had ended and death eaters been tried and sentenced, order meetings had quickly subsided. The order had been formed to go against Voldemort, after all. Now that he was gone for good, there wasn't much purpose. Occasionally McGonogall would call a meeting when there was suspicious activity, and members still came and went every now and again, but for the most part, the home was now used for large gatherings.

It was quite peaceful, sharing the place with Remus. He was a kind, quiet companion, much like herself. After Kingsley had taken over the position as Minister, conditions for werewolves had greatly improved. Remus no longer wore shabby, patched robes, but could afford new ones, and wasn't scraping by on what Sirius had left him, which he had despised greatly.

Normally, Hermione was quite content. Tonight, however, she simply couldn't get the man off her mind. After sharing a home with Remus for over a year, she had taken a fancy to him. His bookish nature attracted her to him, along with the fact that they could spend hours in the library reading quietly. There was never a need to fill empty space with chatter, they both appreciated the quiet.

Her relationship with Ron had broken quickly, when he realized that being with him wasn't going to draw her from her books. It had been Tonks that trained him into the Auror department, and it wasn't long after that when Tonks had told Remus she wanted to separate.

It was astonishing, really, how similar Remus and Tonks's separation was to Hermione and Ron's own break up. Neither Hermione nor Remus had been horribly heartbroken, as they had both realized that they were simply too different in nature to their extroverted partners. It had taken Remus time to adjust to seeing his son on weekends, but the amicable, friendly nature of his relationship with Tonks made it easier. They did much better as friends, as did Ron and Hermione.

Tonight, Hermione's thoughts were racing. Finally, she gave up on her tossing and turning, deciding that a book might help her relax enough to sleep. She trudged down the stairs in her tank top and shorty shorts to the library, where she discovered Remus had apparently had similar intentions.

"Can't sleep?" He asked her with a smile.

"No, and it seems I'm not the only one."

"Indeed you're not. Why don't you join me," he said, patting the couch next to him.

She smiled, and, after selecting a book on household charms, which she didn't quite have the hang of, she joined him on the couch. After all, how was a dish washing charm going to aid them against Voldemort? So, she resorted herself to learning the simpler workings of magic now.

After several minutes, she felt his eyes on her, and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He seemed to be studying her, and after glancing down at herself she realized why. Her tank top had slid down to reveal quite a lot of cleavage and breast, and he was very much a man.

Slowly, she realized that he didn't look half bad either. He wore a tank top and boxer shorts like herself, and he was quite obviously well-muscled. She realized that she was getting herself rather worked up, and quickly looked back to her book, hoping to distract herself.

"Are you alright, Hermione?"

She looked up. "Oh, yes, why do you ask?"

"You haven't flipped a page in several minutes."

She tried to fight down a blush as she realized that he was correct. She was much too busy fighting off less than appropriate thoughts to focus on the book in her lap. "Yes, Remus, just rather distracted," she said, not looking up. "Perhaps something a bit more interesting." She got up from the couch to pick out a different book, one that might hold her attention better.

She turned around and made her way back to the couch, making to sit next to him again. However, he chose that moment to put his book down and stretch, and quite suddenly, she found herself on his lap.

His arms automatically caught her, and after calming herself, she slowly came to realize that her almost free breasts were pressed against his arm, and something long and hard was underneath her hip. Not realizing until it was too late exactly what was under her hip, she automatically looked down and shifted her hips away. It was as she noticed the rather large tent in his shorts that he groaned slightly at the friction of her shifting hips, and her breath began to come quicker. She suddenly knew exactly what she wanted, but he was fast coming to his senses. Sure enough, when she met his eyes, they were wide with sudden realization, and her name was on his lips.

"Her-"

Putting a finger against his lips, she met his wide, burning eyes as she grasped one of his hands. Thanking Merlin she hadn't worn a bra underneath the translucent tank top, she very deliberately cupped her full breast with his hand as she slowly rolled her hip over his erection. She was awarded with fluttering eyelashes, and she turned in his arms so she was straddling him.

"Hermione..." He groaned. "W-w we can't..." he began, unable to finish his sentence as she rolled her hips again.

Dimly wondering where in the name of Merlin she'd gotten this nerve, she waited until his eyes locked on her again, before bringing her hands to the base of her shirt, removing it slowly, and arching her back toward him as she did so. Dropping it behind her, she grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts as she leaned forward and covered her mouth with his. She could tell he was still fighting what was happening, as badly as he clearly wanted it.

"I want this Remus. I've wanted you for months," she practically growled into his mouth, grinding her pelvis against his for emphasis.

He groaned into her mouth as his thumbs found her nipples, finally giving in. She tugged at the bottom of his shirt, which he quickly ripped off his body. He made to roll her beneath him, but she held her place. She was rocking her hips against his regularly now, and he suddenly captured her breast in his mouth, eliciting a mewl from her.

She let her hands drop to the waist of his boxers, and he obligingly lifted his hips, helping her guide them off him. She slid off his lap to stand before him, and tantalizingly slid her shorts down her hips, leaving her standing naked in front of him, his long erection standing straight, begging for attention.

When she dropped to her knees in front of him, he threw his head back, realizing her intentions. She wanted to draw this out, hoping that he would enjoy it enough to come back to her again, wanting more.

Slowly, she covered him with her mouth, letting her tongue circle his head before bobbing down. Slowly, she came back up, almost releasing him before going down again, letting her tongue tickle him. She repeated this pattern, agonizingly slow, until he was moaning and panting for breath, before releasing him from her mouth and straddling him once more.

He met her eyes as she kissed him, letting him taste the salty tang of his own pre cum. Distracting him with her kiss, she slowly guided him into her until he was buried inside her. Slowly, she began to ride him as he thumbed her nipples, both of them gasping for air.

Just as she was reaching her peak, she felt him release inside her, the throbbing of his erection driving her over the edge as she rode out their orgasms relentlessly, finally collapsing against his sweaty shoulder with a satisfied groan.

As soon as she was able to move again, she wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling happily into his neck. He was still panting, and she figured it must have been since he and Tonks had split over a year ago since he had been with a woman.

"Bloody... hell...," He panted. "That was amazing," he said as his arms found her waist. She sat back far enough to look him in the eyes, but still be in his embrace, and beamed at him. "I am glad that you initiated it though," he said when his breath came easier. "I have been harboring less than appropriate fantasies for quite some time. I don't feel quite as much the lecherous old man, though, thanks to your taking control." He smiled at her, and she was taken aback.

"You wanted me as well?" She asked, rather stunned.

"Of course I did, look at you," he said, brushing his hand down her torso. "You are beautiful. What I can't figure out is why you would want a man like me, who just reached forty."

She smiled in return, and let her hands glide down his muscular chest to his toned abs, then up to his broad shoulders and down his thick biceps. She met his eyes and smiled wordlessly, before laying herself against his chest once more.

Without warning, he scooped her up in his arms, standing quickly. She looked at him questioningly.

"I think my bed may be more comfortable to spend the night," he told her simply. She smiled and nodded.

They reached his room, and he laid her down on his bed, before climbing in next to her. She rolled over, laying her head on his chest. She took a deep breath before saying what was on her mind.

"This..." She took another breath, "this isn't just a physical attraction for me, Remus," she breathed out.

He felt her body tense, and wrapped his arms more securely around her, breathing in her scent.

"I am glad. It would have been rather awkward to sleep with a woman I fancied, only to have her not feel the same," he said slowly.

She looked to him then, eyes wide and questioning. He smiled reassuringly at her, tipping her chin so he could kiss her properly. She sighed appreciatively before snuggling into his body, where they both soon fell asleep.


End file.
